ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street
Seasame Street '''is a children's television show that started to air in 1969. It has featured Oz in a few instances, and is part of the Muppets franchise which had their own adaptation in 2005. Lost Episode (With infomation taken from The Muppet Wiki) Episode number #0847 aired on February 10, 1976 during the 7th season, and featured Margaret Hamilton reprising her role as the Wicked Witch of the West. '''Plot The Wicked Witch flies over Sesame Street and loses her broom. The magical cleaning tool falls into the hands of David (Northern Calloway); afraid of what the witch might do with it, he refuses to give the broom up. The Wicked Witch responds by making it rain inside Hooper's Store and even threatens to turn Big Bird (Caroll Spinney) into a feather duster and David into a basketball. Only Oscar the Grouch (Caroll Spinney) admires her and thinks he may even have a crush on her. The witch uses various attempts to retrieve the broom from David, including disguising herself as a harmless old lady. Big Bird grows to like her, and is saddened when the witch departs, but she drops the broom yet again. This may have possibly hinted that a return was planned. Controversy After only airing once, a large number of letters arrived in the mail to the studio which mostly included parents who said it made their kids afraid, and that they suddenly refused to watch the show. These letters used phrases such as "screams and tears" and "the threat of the witch's power remains in children's eyes." One letter in particular was that of a woman who claimed that as a Wiccan, the Wicked Witch protrayed a "a negative fairy tale stereotype" and suggested the show feature actual self-described witches. As a means to investigate, test screenings of the episode were held the next month for five days and finding concluded that: "children were exceptionally attentive during the Margaret Hamilton segments, and those who watched the episode in color were fascinated by her green face. The issue of fear was difficult to fully judge, due to confusing answers and the fact that the children were surrounded by their peers and adults, and not alone watching." Regardless of the findings, a member of the research department named Anna Herera suggested that the episode should not air again. Decades later, the episode has yet to resurface though presumably it still exists in archival form. A few photos from behind the scenes have been shared: In other Segments *Episode 2254, Season 18, December 25, 1986: Oscar tells a story told to his niece that calls "The Wizard of Blahs". It features "Dirtothy" who journeys to Blahs which is made entirely out of trash until it is threatened by the Trash Collectors of the East and West. She throws water on them and they melt because they were made of dirt and though this made the citizens happy, Dirtothy as a Gouch doesn't like it when others were happy and returned to her home to live unhappily ever after. *Episode 3137, 25th Season 25, November 23, 1993: Gordan (Roscoe Orman) is shopping at "Finder's Keepers" which sells used items that once belonged to fairy tale characters. He finds a hat that he decides to get for Susan (Loretta Long) and the owner named Ruthie (Ruth Buzzi) tells him that it was owned by Dorothy's Aunt Em. She decides to give it to him for free after he tries out a dance she created. *Episode 4508, Season 45, October 10, 2014: A sketch called "The Cookie of Oz" is part of Cookie's Crumby Pictures which parodies various films. It features Cookie Monster playing Dough-rothy who goes to Oz and meets Glindagestion (Stephanie D'Abruzzo) the Good Witch of the Lower Intestine who tells him to follow the chocolate chip road, do the opposite of what the Cookie Tin Man says, and go through the Emerald Green Door. To help her remember, Dough-rothy creates a memory chant. She goes against her chant a few times, getting pelted by flying monkeys with each mistake. She eventually finds the giant Cookie of Oz, but finds it's just a projection. Glindagestion remembers the Cookie of Oz was with her the whole time - Dough-rothy's cookie shoes. She gleefully devours them, remembering to take them off before biting into them.